Alice's Elation
by Rolled-Over-Beethoven
Summary: A one-shot about Alice's reaction to the Bella/Edward interview; revolves around my other story 'The Observer'


_**A/n: This is a one-shot dedicated to Lottie2303; who was interested in Alice's reaction to Bella's interview. It goes with my ongoing story 'The Observer'; you'll have to read **_**that **_**to understand **_**this**_**! It's in Jasper's POV; and I hope it doesn't disappoint! I was interested in getting another perspective on Alice; since we've only seen Edward's so far. Enjoy!**_

_**Jasper POV**_

_**Alice's Elation **_

"Jazzy!" My fiancé shrieked as soon as I stepped through the door and into our flat. A small woman suddenly appeared at the end of the hall, and flung herself towards me. I shoved the door closed behind me, and dropped my bags, so she could land in my arms. Her small hands clasped behind my back, and her face burrowed into my stomach. It had always been a running joke how my Alice was; over two foot smaller than me. I was 6'3, whilst she was a measly 4'ft. Of course, that was when she wasn't wearing a pair from her infamous heel collection - which had become another running joke of their own.

I would my arms around her small form, hugging her as close to me as possible; and looking down at the top of her head. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly as I caught site of several massive heart shaped clips stuck randomly in her black bird's nest which she called her hair. I'd not seen these particular clips before; apparently my love had been shopping. Not that I'd expected anything different from my shopaholic soul mate.

My stomach interrupted our embrace by rumbling loudly. The arms around my waist immediately unwound themselves, and Alice pulled away from me; dancing off down the hallway calling "I made lasagne!" Over her shoulder, in her sweet soprano voice. Finally, I looked up at the bright pink hallway I stood in…

…that I was sure had been blue this morning. I rolled my eyes; spotting a tin of paint that had hastily been shoved behind a pair of shoes that probably cost more than the flat itself. It was a telltale sign that Alice had been messing with the flat again. I made my way into the kitchen, and pretended not to notice that the hallway had been redecorated; I always did. Alice was a free spirit; and I could never crush her creativity. Despite the fact that half the flat had now been re-painted in pink. I had no doubt that next week, or the week after, she'd be changing it back to blue; or maybe re-decorating in purple, she'd not tried that yet.

Upon walking into the kitchen, I discovered that we'd been blessed with new flowery curtains, to match the bright new 'summer' theme of the room, which, Alice told me when I commented last week on the fact that our kitchen had been completely refurbished, whilst I was away with Rosalie; was now 'totally in this season!' Of course it was; since it _was _summer.

A smile was playing around on my lips as I leant on the door frame, watching my beautiful girl putting our food on the table. There was a large bunch of daisies in the middle; which were a nice companion to the seven fake sunflowers she had bought and placed around the room 'stylishly'. Alice was never one to do things half way. Our best silverware was sitting on the table; with tall wine glasses, and a bottle of my favourite Barolo wine sitting on a mat in the middle. I repressed a chuckle. My favourite wine was a sure sign that I was going to get it as soon as I sat down. I could just see Alice firing off the questions. I admired her gorgeous figure, which was wrapped in a lush green dress that I was sure I'd not seen before today, for another moment, before I walked back towards the door to collect the prize I'd brought back for her.

I pulled the book, 'The Death of Darcy' from the bottom of my camera bag, and kept it from her line of sight as I sat down at the table. I saw her eyes narrow slightly at the hand I kept behind my back. Luckily, I was well practiced, and repressed the smile that threatened to spread across my lips. Instead, I teased her, by raising one of my eyebrows at her. It was a sure-fire way to drive my love crazy. She'd spent weeks trying to work out how to raise just one at a time when she was younger. She'd failed dismally. Edward, Emmett and I had teased her mercilessly; Edward soon worked out how to do it too. We'd all gathered at the door to her room one day, and when she'd opened it, Edward and I had risen one eyebrow at her. She looked really mad that we'd all been able to do it, and she couldn't; before she'd collapsed with laughter, upon realising that Emmett had actually shaved his other eyebrow off. He was not one to be beaten.

We'd reassured her later that she had more talent than us in the eyebrow-raising department; since when she raised both her eyebrows, they disappeared up into her hairline - which was quite the accomplishment, since she didn't have very much hair to hide them under.

Alice never liked to be beaten.

I watched her sit her beautiful self down at the table, reaching over and pouring us both a glass of wine, before opening her lovely little mouth. _Here comes the interrogation._

Before she could get a word out, however, I pulled out her book, and placed it in front of her.

A loud squeal erupted from her small form, and she quickly rifled through the paces, until she found Bella's note to her. I watched with a contented smile, as my Alice's lips spread into a beautiful, wide grin. I thought about what the note read as I watched her. I couldn't help but read it in the car, just in case, though I knew I'd be forced to read it many times when Alice received it.

_Dear Alice (Jasper suggested that I wrote that!) _the note read, _I am beyond honoured that you are a fan of mine! I am wearing one of your dresses as I write that; my friend Angela had it delivered to me this morning for my interview, and I absolutely adore it. I intend to drop buy and purchase several more of your designs in the future! Though it appears that your fiancé, the lovely Jasper, and your brother, the lovely Edward, have already brought me a couple of boxes of your merchandise. So thank you very much! As I told Jasper, I am generally not a big fan of gifts; but I have accepted these 'for the sake of your engagement'; to use Jaspers' words! So thank you very, very, very, very, much! I look forward to meeting you in the future; and I hope you enjoy my other books, as much as you've enjoyed my past works!_

_Yours, _

_Isabella Swan_

_X X X X X X X_

_P.S. If we do meet in the future; please call me Bella; everyone else does!_

I watched Alice finish reading, she looked up at me; tears of joy filling her big blue eyes. A moment later, she was in my arms, hugging me tightly. The book whacked the side of my head quite hard, several times.

"Thank you so much, Jazzy!" Alice cried happily, almost deafening me, before placing small kisses all over my face. Then she got up, and put the book carefully down at the other end of the table; just in case we spilt anything when we were eating. I smiled happily at her antics. Nothing gave me more joy than making my Alice happy.

I took a sip of my wine, and quickly shoved some of my dinner down, to state my stomach, before the questions. I watched her doing the same, and smirked slightly.

"So", she began, as soon as she'd swallowed a couple of mouthfuls. "Did she like the dresses?" she bounced up and down in her seat in excitement.

"Yup", I said, popping the 'p' and sipping more wine.

"Jazzy!" She moaned. I chuckled.

"She loved them", I told her, grinning, "guess what she said when she opened the first one?"

"What? What? What? What?" she exclaimed, leaning forward and bouncing more. I couldn't help but grin at her.

"She said…'It's lovely…" I paused, dragging it out. Alice was too fun to tease, "And…"

"And WHAT?!" Alice cried, "Don't be so _mean _Jazzy!"

"And…" I continued, "she said 'I have just the right shoes for it'" I said, imitating Bella's voice.

Alice shrieked with happiness; clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "I can't believe it! What else did she say?!"

"Hmmm, I can't quite remembe-" I caught sight of Alice's face, she looked murderous. I chuckled at her, leaning over to push one of her hairs out of her eyes. She slapped my hand away.

"Don't you touch _me _Jasper Whitlock!" she snapped, pushing the hair away herself. I pouted.

"Okay, okay!" I smiled at her, "She said 'wow, it's so beautiful' to the blue dress." I winked at the woman before me; who was once again clapping her hands and bouncing.

"What was her facial expression?" Alice demanded, "was she smiling? Or frowning? Oh gosh! Say she wasn't frowning!"

"She was smiling, Alice, my love; she truly loved your clothes", I told her.

"Oh!" Alice suddenly exclaimed, "was she really wearing a Mary Alice?!" she was on the edge of her seat now.

"Yeah", I grinned, "I noticed it, and commented on the dress when we first walked in".

"Oh _Jazzy!" _I knew that would please her, "you recognised one of my designs?! I love you!" I sighed in happiness as she took my hand and peppered small kisses over my palm. When she was finished, I brought my palm up and cupped the side of her beautiful face. My Alice was ethereal; with soft, white skin, and beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course", I murmured, "your designs are the best, I couldn't _not _recognise them, my love".

I was rewarded with a blush; my Alice barely ever blushed. She was truly beautiful. I couldn't resist leaning over to place a soft kiss on her lovely lips.

"What about the other dresses?!" she cried out, when I pulled back, taking her hand in mine. I squeezed it as I answered.

"She really seemed to like the one with the crazy designs", I told her. "It was like the one she was wearing. She grinned a lot when she saw it." Alice squealed at me, before gesturing with her free hand for me to continue.

"Then she said, 'they're absolutely amazing, thank you so much'", I grinned, imitating Bella's high voice again. Alice shrieked again, holding my hand tightly. I gripped her hand slightly tighter back. Not too tight though; I'd not want to hurt my lovely Alice in any way.

"Oh, Jazzy! I'm so happy!" She squealed. "I can't believe she liked my clothes!" I chuckled; deciding to retain the last few words Bella had said to me. I'd wait for the right moment. Alice and I dug into our food; Alice was on cloud nine, bouncing around on her chair like a toddler. She was _so _cute. I couldn't imagine a life without my little pixie.

When we were finished with out meal; I helped her clean up; shoving our things in the dishwasher for her, as she stood and looked happily at her book. She disappeared for a few minutes with it; I guessed she was reading the page again, and putting it carefully on her book case. She'd made space for it last night. I'd watched her.

When I was done with the dishes, she danced back into the kitchen. I pulled her towards me, and wrapped her small frame in my arms; smothering her with my love.

"Calm down, my cherub", I whispered sweetly in her ear. "You'll be over the moon before I've even told you the good news".

She rose her head to look at me; eyes sparkling like the ocean. I sighed, _beautiful._

"Good news?" She squeaked.

"Bella says she'll be visiting your boutique next time she's in Seattle", I grinned down at her.

Alice jumped out of my arms, and, as expected, started running round the apartment, screaming in happiness. When she'd managed to run around each room twice, she flung herself back into my arms.

"Jazzy! I'm going to spend tomorrow designing new clothes for Bella! We're going to be _best friends! _I can _feel _it!"

I mustered up a 'hurt' face.

"I'm not your best friend?" I asked, pretending to be wounded.

Alice wrinkled her nose, in her adorable little way.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "You're my one true love!"

I laughed at her, she was too sweet. I wanted her back in my arms again.

"And what do one true love's do that best friends don't?" I rose one eyebrow again.

She smirked slyly.

"Want me to show you?" She murmured in a husky voice, winking at me.

"Be my guest", I grinned down at her. She slipped her little hand in mine and led me down the hall, towards our best room.

Being a best friend was _so _overrated.


End file.
